


Watersports

by squishyturtlefuckfics



Series: Kinktober 2019 - Squishyturtlefuckfics [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Degradation, Forced, Humiliation, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence, Watersports, piss swallowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 04:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyturtlefuckfics/pseuds/squishyturtlefuckfics
Summary: Tiger Claw humiliates Leonardo.





	Watersports

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 contains themes of watersports, non-con and violence.

"Kneel, runt."

With a sick crunch, Tiger Claw slams his foot down on Leonardo's leg. The turtle winces, crumbling down onto one knee, T-Phone clattering to the ground away from him, the screen flashing.

The tiger shifts, turning to look at the device.

"Calling for help?" he muses above him with a snarl, and even through the darkness Leonardo can see him sneering. Fangs bared. Eyes burning a fiery orange. "Pathetic."

Shifting his weight, Leonardo swings his arm. His sword comes up in a flash, but it's not fast enough. Tiger Claw meets it with his own, and with one swift movement it goes sailing off into the shadows, the metal clattering against the hard concrete, lost from sight.

"Weak!"

Pain. Blinded by red. Leonardo collapses down onto both knees as Tiger Claw strikes him once more. Gritting his teeth, beak wrinkled, snarling.

F-Fuck... _Fuck_.

Silence. Nothing but his heart pounding through his ears, and the distant wail of sirens. Leonardo lowers his head, spitting at Tiger Claw's feet and earning himself another blow to the skull. The world spins around him, a dull ache spreading through his head. His cell phone beeps once from beside him.

He just had to hold out for five minutes...

"And here I thought you were a warrior." Tiger Claw kneels, placing a paw under his chin and guiding his head upwards. There's a moment where they just stare: where the mutant's hot breath rolls down his face.

His gaze flickers, eyes narrowing, as Leonardo offers another bullet of spit.

"You disappoint me, turtle."

The paw shoots upwards, smothering his face and cracking his head into the wall all at once. Leonardo cries out in agony, head pounding. Everything goes white. Dizzy. Spinning. He can barely feel his limbs.

“Humiliated, turtle?” The voice is muffled, masked by a dry laugh.

Leonardo bites his tongue.

Another silence. Tiger Claw shifts, hands fishing at his belt. Leonardo remains silent, eyes hovering on the ground beneath him, ears ringing. Waiting. Waiting.

Four more minutes...

The clinking of metal stops abruptly, replaced by leather sliding over itself. A paw reaches under his chin, fingers locking around his jaw to hold him still.

Leonardo stiffens as Tiger Claw pisses on him.

It's hot. A stream of warm liquid splashing down his face, seeping into his nose and sticking to his lips. He's shaking. Cheeks burning. Gut twisting as it rolls down his chin, sinking into the gaps in his shell, dribbling down his chest and legs until it drips to the ground.

_Three..._

The flow stops suddenly. Movement. Tiger Claw's grip on his jaw tightens. Leonardo winces as his head is raised, gaze level with the tiger's cock.

Sharp, blinding pain forces his mouth open. Leonardo gags as Tiger Claw pushes his cock in, slipping a paw around to the back of his head and grinding his beak against his crotch. Nostrils flaring at the warm scent and fur. Shaking. Trembling. Teeth tempting the soft flesh between them.

The cock of a gun sounds to his right. A metal barrel pressed to his temple.

"Don't even try it," Tiger Claw growls. His fingers twitch. The gun hums and whines, heat building at the end of the barrel.

Two minutes...

Leonardo bites back a sob as the stream resumes, trickling along his tongue and down his throat, settling in his twisting stomach like a pool of acid. He squeezes his eyes shut, trying to block out the bitterness: the horrible warmth.

Thirty seconds.

Gagging. Piss spills past his lips and onto his knees. Tiger Claw cocks the gun again, grinding it into his flesh.

_Twenty seconds._ His phone blares to life.

Tiger Claw pushes him off suddenly, letting the last of his stream dribble down his face before it wanes off. Leonardo buckles forward, breath harsh and raspy, static buzzing through his ears. Skin sticky and damp.

He doesn't look up when Tiger Claw walks away, or even when his brothers finally arrive. His stomach churns and burns, tears tickling his cheeks as his brothers fuss and cuss around him. Trying to clean him off, fix up his wounds, cursing whatever bastard did this to him.

Leonardo curls into himself, refusing to move for them. He just blocks them out: blocks everything out, breath shuddering as he tries in vain to cover his bulging slit.


End file.
